The Road to El Dorado: after story
by sea-sand-stars
Summary: The famous trio with their trusty steed have just left el dorado and on to a new adventure and a new world. A certain someone rains on their parade. Chel, and Tulio are captured on Cortez's ship and its up to Miguel to save them, and the blond man finds a special someone to spend the rest of his life with. sorry i suck at summaries. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

El Dorado after story  
ch1  
DISCLAIMER! I OWN NO CHARACTER OR THING IN THIS CHAPTER

"...Umm Chel, where are we?" said Miguel. The trio had been riding on Altivo for a good long while. Chel looked around at the jungle in confusion and replied with a blunt answer. "...Mexico." Tulio looked at her with a sarcastic face. "You don't say?" he said with a irritated tone to his voice. He jumped off the horse to stretch out his legs from riding for so long. He spotted a small little spring out of the corner of his eye and led Altivo over to the water. "It's kinda obvious to say that, isn't it Chel." he said. "Well I'm sorry to state the obvious," she snapped. "Calm down you two," said Miguel who was having trouble getting off of Altivo. Chel walked over and helped him down and patted his back while he sat down on a rock beside the water. "I'm sorry, mom," Chel said with a laugh. Miguel gave a half smile to the girl before slumping over and heaving out a long and drawn out sigh. "Raahhh I'm so sore from having to crash the boat. That really hurt," he groaned. Tulio gave a weak smile to Miguel and rubbed his back. He leaned down and whispered, "At least it wasn't as bad as that girl in Barcelona." Miguel looked up to the tall man and slightly blushed. Tulio smiled and gave Miguel a tiny shove. Altivo neighed and rolled his eyes before bending down to drink some water. Chel laughed at Altivo and sat down on a small patch of moss. "So...are you boys going to let me come to this so called "Spain" once we get out of here?" Miguel chuckled and ruffled Chel's hair before saying, "Of course we will. But that's only if we get out of this jungle." His remark made the group go silent for a minute. Tulio decided to break the awkward silence so he cleared his throat and asked Chel a question. "So, Chel, how is it to finally get out of El Dorado?" She smiled really big and fell back into the dirt. "AMAZING!" she boldly stated. Miguel laughed. He jumped up off the rock and walked to Altivo. He got to the horse and just stood there, admiring the trusty steed. Miguel loved the horse, even if he did go overboard for just an apple. Altivo got impatient and nudged his arm to tell him that he wanted to be petted. Miguel giggled and stroked his long Maine and kind of combed it through with his fingers. Altivo smiled with satisfaction and licked Miguel's arm. Miguel was disgusted and wiped Altivo's spit onto the horses' side. Altivo grunted in disgust. Miguel laughed and walked back to Tulio. He propped his elbow on top of Tulios head and sighed. "Why are you sighing so much? Geez you're going to sigh yourself to death," Tulio said. Miguel frowned and sat down beside him. "Well, excuse me for accidentally being bored."  
A few seconds after he said that, they heard a gunshot. Birds took flight from the trees they were perched in, kind of telling the trio where the shot came from. The birds came from the far east. They all fell silent and quickly got onto Altivo. Tulio, who was sitting in the front, looked at Altivo which acted as a signal to hurry on. Altivo nodded and started to trot quickly into the thicket of the jungle towards the west.

When they got into the jungle Miguel furrowed his brows and boldly stated, "We need to stop Cortez." Chel and Tulio looked confused for a second before Tulio looked at Miguel like he was crazy. "What are you, insane? Do you wanna die!" he hissed. Chel, who was still confused just shrugged her shoulders and wrapped her arms around Tulio's waist, and leaned her head against his back. "Tulio's right Miguel. We don't want to see you get hurt." Tulio blushed like a mad man. He was glad that Chel couldn't see his face. Miguel frowned and jumped off the horse. Tulio heard him jump off and whirled his head around to see him walk to the front of Altivo. "Woah woah woah, what are you doing?" Tulio franticly said. Miguel just rolled his eyes and snatched the reigns out of Tulio's hand. Tulio flinched when the reigns were pulled out of hands. 'Fine the Mr. TouchyPants,' he said mentally. "I just want to walk for a little bit okay?" Miguel barked. He hated it when Tulio acts like his mother. He put his head down and started to drag his feet against the ground. Chel leaned to the side and saw Miguel sulking. She heaved a sigh and leaned against Tulio again. After a few minutes Chel fell asleep against Tulio's back. Tulio could hear her silently snoring. He chuckled and reached behind him to stroke her long black hair.

An hour later it became night time. Tulio and Miguel were getting tired. Tulio was hunched over while weakly holding onto Altivos hair. Miguel was slouching while holding the reigns by his side. "Hey, Miguel, maybe we should..." Tulio finished his sentence with a long yawn. Miguel looked up slowly and turned around to face Tulio. "We should do...what now?" he asked Tulio. Tulio ignored his reply and jumped off of Altivo and pulled Chel off as well. He threw her legs up so he could carry her princess style. She squirmed a little bit and grunted before falling asleep again in Tulios arms. "I meant to say that we should stop somewhere to rest," he said. Miguel nodded and looked around for a place to rest. He noticed an area with large branches, vines, and giant leaves. Light bulb. "Hey, Tulio, I've got an idea," Miguel said enthusiastically. He let go of Alitvos reigns and ran over to the supplies. Tulio guided the horse over to where Miguel was, piling branches on top of another, breaking off the giant leaves and Latin them on the ground, and pulling vines off trees. "What are you doing?" Tulio asked. Miguel replied while he was pulling on a vine. "Building...a fort-WOAH!" He yanked to hard on the fine, so it caused him to fall backwards. Tulio laughed at his fail. He placed Chel onto a soft patch of grass before he walked over to help Miguel out. Miguel shot him a dirty look when he picked up some branches. "I don't want your help," he growled. Tulio dropped the branches immediately and frowned. "Well, fine." He said. Tulio huffed and went back over to Altivo, who was now laying down on the ground. Chel was laying against his stomach, breathing heavily. Tulio weakly smiled and sat beside Chel.  
After about 30 minutes, Miguel came back to find Tulio and Chel snoring in synchronization. He laughed and kicked Tulio in the leg to wake him up. Tulio moaned and rolled over ignoring Miguel. Miguel wouldn't put up with that. He grabbed Tulio by the ankle and started to drag him to the hut. Tulio shot him a dirty look and said, "Will you stop?" Miguel still drug him across the ground. "Nope," he bluntly answered. Tulio kicked his leg out of Miguel's grasp and slammed his foot onto the ground. "Ouch," Tulio hissed. He turned around and picked up Chel to carry her over to the hut. Altivo was awake so he followed Tulio.  
They saw the hut and Tulio was impressed with Miguel being able to do it himself. It was a small hut with a little chimney. "Miguel?" Tulio asked. "I'm inside," Miguel replied. Tulio went through the shredded leaves that were acting as a door. Miguel was sitting in the middle of the hut with a fire going. Altivo couldn't fit inside the hut so he laid outside.  
"How did you build this by yourself?" Tulio questioned. Miguel glared and looked into the flames, ignoring what he said. Tulio frowned and put Chel down in the corner of the room. He walked over to Miguel and attempted to sit beside him, but Miguel shifted his body away from him. Tulio furrowed his eyes together and turned Miguel around to face him, holding onto his red shirt. Miguel was in shock from Tulio's action. "What the hell is up your but? You need to tell me now or I'll punch you." Tulio was almost screaming but not loud enough to wake Chel and Altivo. Miguel frowned and snapped, "I don't see why you have to act my mother every time I want to do something." Tulio rolled his eyes and let go of Miguel's shirt. He faced away from the blond man and fell onto the ground.  
He didn't want Miguel to be mad at him when he went to sleep so he tried to change the subject. "Kind of off topic, but why do you make such an elaborate hut even though we're only going to be resting here for one night?" Miguel's face lit up when Tulio asked him that question. He jumped up and said, "See, I knew you were going to ask that question." Miguel walked over to the back of the hut and pointed at some branches tied together with a vine. "What I plan to do is untie this part of the hut, roll up the siding if the house, do the same with the roof, and have Altivo carry it on his back." Tulio looked at him like he was a genius. "Wow Miguel, that's a really good idea." Miguel smiled in satisfaction with his work.  
Another gunshot. Tulio and Miguel fell silent. Miguel looked down at Tulio with a worried look. Tulio met eyes with Miguel and nodded. They both walked outside and looked at the sky. Tulio nudged Miguel and pointed to the distance. Miguel squinted his eyes and noticed smoke rising from the east. "They've gotten closer Miguel," Tulio said with a monotone voice. Miguel furrowed his eyebrows. He stomped into the hut and sat back down by the fire pit. Miguel eyes widened and he quickly stood up and stomped the fire out. Tulio shouted, "Woah woah woah what are you doing?" "They are going to see the smoke sooner or later if not earlier," Miguel hissed at him while pointing at the door. Tulio was about to say something but then stopped himself. He sighed and sat down.  
Miguel stared at the door for a little while before he took a seat right by Tulio. "I'm just worried about you and Chel okay? And Altivo," Miguel whispered. Tulio slowly looked at him and smiled. "The only person you need to worry about is yourself." Tulio patted Miguel's back slightly while he said that. Miguel fell onto the jungle floor and faced Tulio. Tulio laid down next beside him and grabbed Miguel's shoulder. "I don't want to see you in pain. It was bad enough when I almost left you, all by yourself in Dorado." Miguel's eyes widened and leaned into Tulio. "You mean it?" he asked. Tulio smiled and bumped foreheads with him slightly and fell on his back. "Hell yeah." Miguel smiled and said goodnight under his breath. "Good night to you to, partner." Tulio said unexpectedly. Miguel was surprised by what Tulio said and smiled. Both men fell asleep to the sound of adventure waiting up ahead next to the sunrise.


	2. Chapter 2

El Dorado: after story 2  
ch2  
I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG! Stupid school work and writers block. I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY

The bright sunshine leaked through the doorway of the hut. The trio was still sound asleep, but not for long. Chel was the first to wake up. She slowly sat up and blocked the sunlight from her face with her arm. Once she was outside, she moped to the small spring that they were at the day before. Chel dipped her foot in the water to check to see if it was too cold. "Perfect," she whispered. She slowly took her clothes off, still tired, and slipped into the water. Letting out a long sigh, Chel dunked her head in the water. After submerging, she started to scrub herself down. Getting all the grime and dirt off her body felt so good.  
Something broke a twig and it caused her to jump. She whirled around to see if anyone was behind her. Chel sinked down in the pool Just in case if someone can see her. "Tulio?" she said. No answer. "Miguel?" she asked again.  
More branches started to snap in half from the creature that was nearing. She backed up to the other side of the pool and tried to steady her breathing. It got closer and closer. "Ok, haha this isn't funny guys."Chel said. The thing stopped suddenly. It fell silent for a few seconds. All of a sudden it lunged out at her and flew straight into her face. She screamed and closed her eyes tight. Then, oddly she heard giggling. Chel opened her eyes and found Altivo puffing out his cheeks and imitating her timidness. Two figures emerged from the trees. It was dumb and dumber. "Miguel?! Tulio?! WHAT THE HECK? Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" Chel screamed. "Possibly," answered Tulio. Chel's face was turning red with anger. Miguel was laughing so hard he was rolling on the ground. Tulio turned to face Chel and he froze in place. "Um..Chel." he said. Chel was so mad she screamed back at him in a reply "What!?" Tulio pointed at her chest in a shy manner. She looked down and saw that only a few strands of hair was covering her boobs. Her face was so red, it matched Miguel's shirt color. A few moments passed of silence except for Miguel giggling behind Tulio. Chel screamed as loud as a scream could get. Tulio turned to run but he got hit in the head with a large rock beside the pool. "GO AWAY!" Chel screamed. Miguel stood up and fixed his hair. "Look, I'm sorry Chel. We were only trying to-OW." he couldn't finish his sentence because Chel chucked a rock right into his leg. "Go...AWAY!" she shouted.  
Tulio and Miguel ran for their lives back to the tent. She sat back down in the pool and crossed her legs. Her black hair was flowing in the water like ink. Chel gathered her hair up and ringed it into a bun and poked a stick into it for secureness. Someone nudged her from behind and kind of startled her. Chel whirled around with a scowl on her face. Altivo was holding a giant leaf in his mouth with a question on his face. Chel stopped, and laughed. "Oh Altivo, why can't you be a human. You'd be the perfect man," she said. Altivo liked the complement and bent down like a servant to Chel and held out the leaf with his eyes closed. She giggled and gently grabbed the leaf from the war horse. She stood up and wrapped the leaf around her like a towel.  
The leaf was the perfect fit around her small frame. It wasn't to big or to small. Chel lifted Altivos head up and gave him a small little kiss on his nose. Altivo blushed and stepped back. Chel took off towards the hut to see what the two baphoons were up to.  
Miguel was taking the tent down into pieces. He took the wall of the hut and rolled it up into two long rolls. He grabbed some vines he found earlier and broke it into two long strands. Tulio then placed the logs onto the vine and he tied the ends around the logs, leaving most of the vine untouched. Miguel then whistled for Altivo. Altivo came running, past Chel and straight into Tulios face. Tulio stood his ground as long as he could. After a few seconds, Miguel pushed him out of the way to sling the logs onto Altivos back. The logs fit perfectly on each side of Altivo. The roof of the hut was laying on Altivos back underneath the vines. It sort of acted as a saddle.  
Chel walked up to Altivo and ran her hands along the leaves and the logs. She turned to Miguel and Tulio and smiled. "It looks nice guys. Good job." She gave two thumbs up to the pair and walked back to the pool. Tulio was kind of confused. "Wait, Chel! Why are you going to the pool?" She motioned to the leaf around her body and said, " You really think I'm going to travel I this leaf hombre?" Tulio smiled and jumped onto Altivos back. Miguel grabbed Altivos reigns and lead the horse to the pool of water where Chel would be waiting.  
They got to the pool and looked for Chel. She wasn't in sight. Tulio got off the horse, causing Altivo to grunt in irritation. "Chel?" he yelled. "Where are you?" Miguel dropped the reigns and walked up to the pool. He peered into the water to see if something of Chels was coincidently in the pool. He shook his head as if he was calling himself crazy. Miguel decided to start to call for her as well. "CHEELLLLLL!" he screamed.  
All of a sudden they heard a scream. Miguel, Tulio, and Altivo looked up with horror on their faces. Miguel looked at Tulio in fear. Tulio furrowed his brows and jumped onto Altivo, knocking off the rolled up hut on his back. He dashed off into the thicket of the jungle determined for Chel.  
Miguel stood at the pool dumbfounded. Once he shook off the shock, he dashed off into the thicket as well. Pushing through vines and bug infested leaves, Miguel was trying to follow the sounds of Altivo neighing and Chels screaming. He was getting faster and faster and faster. One branch stuck about a little bit to far and grabbed onto Miguels baggy shirt. "Aah shit, not now!" he hissed. Just then, he could hear the trampling sound of many horses. Coming right towards him. He tried to pull away from the branches grasp but t was persistent to hold on. It dig deeper into Miguels sleeve. 'To hell with it', Miguel thought. He grabbed his sleeve where it was caught and pulled with all his might. The sleeve tore right off his arm. Miguel heard the horses getting closer and closer. Being brave, Miguel ran in the direction of the horses in search of Chel and Tulio.  
It started to get foggier and foggier. It got to the point where Miguel couldn't even see his hand if it was a centimeter from his face. But he kept trekking on. He was still hearing the horses but he had no clue which direction he noise was coming from. Trying to seclude the sound from everything else, he figured that it was coming from the northwest. He took a sharp right and ran right in front of something hard and uncomfortable. It was a wall of some sort. He rubbed his bare arm where he was hit. Miguel felt something like warm water on his arm. He sighed and looked at his hand. Blood. "Just great. How did that even happen?" he asked himself.  
Suddenly the ground started to shake like crazy. He looked around and saw a giant wide shadow headed straight for him. Miguel backed up to the wall. His hand landed on an indention on the wall. Miguel looked down and saw a carved in picture of a girl on her knees worshiping something from above. Miguels entire body got cold. He turned around and looked up at the wall. "Dear God," he breathed. "So men, how will we deal with these lying heathens?" someone said from behind Miguel. Miguel swallowed a lump in his throat and slowly turned around. Miguel then said a name. A name that was so bone chilling when spoken that it could kill you on the spot.  
"Cortez."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

"Cortez." Miguel whispered. Out of the mist stepped out this giant men wearing full body armor. He couldn't help himself but admire the way Miguel was terrified at his own name. Cortez waltzed up to Miguel, who was on the ground. He leaned down and whispered into Miguel's ear, "Miss me, you little heathen?" Miguel turned as pale as pale could be. He tried to crab-walk away but his back hit the giant stone. Cortez regained his posture and walked over to his men.

"Now men, I want you to engrave this man's face into your brains. Don't let his face ever escape your memory." Cortez pointed his long sword over to Miguel's chin. He then grabbed his rifle and held it to his side. "Antonio!" He shouted. A young soldier ran up to his side. The soldier was kind of small. He was smaller than Miguel for a fact though. He was lanky like Tulio, but the height of Chel. He was wearing an apprentice suit of armor so he was about between the ages of 15 and 20. Cortez handed him the gun and motioned to Miguel. "I want you to take this man into the thicket, and I want you to return alone with no bullets remaining in this rifle," he said. Miguel and the young soldier were both in shock. To not disobey his master, the boy nodded his head and weakly walked up to Miguel. Miguel shook his head over and over. He stood up to try to run but two other guards grabbed his arms and pinned him to the stone wall. The young soldier shouted to the other two, "Get some rope and follow me!" His voice cracked when he said follow. Miguel gave the young soldier puppy dog eyes to try to swoon him into letting him go. But right as he gave the boy the eyes, the boy returned his look but with deep sea blue eyes, full of sorrow and grief, as if he was saying sorry.

The group of men went into the thicket blindly knowing where to go. Miguel couldn't get the boy's face out of his memory. Those big blue eyes were paralyzing. That's the only reason he wasn't trying to get away. He was still mesmerized by the boy's eyes.

The two larger men tied Miguel to the bottom of a fairly large tree, to where Miguel was kind of squatting. They gave the boy a nod and left to head back to Cortez. Miguel looked at the boy with a worried look. The boy looked at Miguel the same way he had earlier. The boy dropped the gun, dropped to his knees and sobbed. "I…can't. I c-can't do IT." Miguel was confused. He cleared his throat and spoke to the boy. "Can't do what kid?" The boy looked up and made eye contact to Miguel. His deep blue eyes made contact with Miguel's deep green eyes. He replied with a sobbing voice. "I can't…kill. You." Miguel melted in his stance. He flipped his blond hair out of his eyes and wiggled in the rope. The boy noticed him struggling and stood up to untie him. Miguel wiggled one arm out of the rope and pried his other arm out. Miguel then pushed himself out of the rope without the boys help. "So, with that out of the way," Miguel said. He picked the gun off the ground and inspected it. He looked at the boy and, the boy had this terrified look on his face. Miguel was confused but then realized that he had the gun pointed straight at him. He dropped the gun and looked at the kid. "Oh sorry, I didn't realize it was pointed at you," Miguel said, apologizing. He looked at the boy and asked, "What is your name?" The boy weakly sat up, smiled, and said, "Antonio." His voice was still shaking from his burst of emotions. Miguel smiled back and held out a hand to help him up. Antonio accepted and Miguel pulled him up. "So, Antonio, how did you get tangled up with Cortez?" Miguel asked. Antonio heaved out a long sigh, like he was getting ready to tell a long story. "My parents sold me to him. They wanted me to become a sailor, but I wanted to stay in Spain. And as you can see, my parents won." Miguel frowned and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry." Antonio playfully shoved Miguel to the side. "Don't be sorry." He said. Miguel smiled at him and started to walk away. "Wait," Antonio said, "where are you going?" Miguel stopped in his tracks and faced Antonio. "I don't know. If I go back to where I originally was, I would probably get shot, wouldn't I?" he joked. Antonio chuckled and nodded his head yes. Miguel stopped and looked at Antonio straight in the eye. "How old are you?" he asked. Antonio shook his head sideways as if he was saying no. Miguel gave him a confused look. Antonio walked around him and stopped behind him. "I'm not going to tell you." Miguel smirked and grabbed Antonio's arm, pulling him around to face him straightforward. His helmet he was wearing was tilted to the side. 'God he's such a kid,' thought Miguel. He leaned into Antonio's face, making him uncomfortable. "Are you flirting with me young man?" he asked.

Antonio's eyes widened. He shoved Miguel off him. He stumbled back and tripped on a branch. Miguel, startled by his fall, bent down to help Antonio up. He noticed that Antonio's helmet had fallen off. Antonio looked up to Miguel, letting his brown hair fall over his eyes. Miguel studied him more since his helmet was off. Antonio's hair was long and wavy. It came a little bit below his neck line, kind of like Miguel's hair length. His bangs were a little bit too long for the time being. "What?" Antonio asked. Miguel snapped out of the trance and realized how close he was to almost touching Antonio's cheek. Miguel brushed his own hair behind his ear and stood up. "Um, sorry about that. I just thought your hair was nice." Miguel just gave him a mental beating for saying that. Antonio gave him a nervous smile and said, "Gee thanks. Loved hearing that from another guy." Miguel shot him a warning look and stood up. Miguel held out an arm to Antonio. He accepted it. Once Antonio was up he looked at Miguel with a weird look. "What?" Miguel asked. "How old are you anyway?" said Antonio. Miguel straightened out his shirt and held his head high while saying, "26. Turning 27 in a few weeks actually." Antonio wrinkled his nose and said, "Ew. You're old." Miguel dropped his shoulders and furrowed his brows. He looked at Antonio who was smiling like a clown. "What?! Is it wrong to be almost 27? Fine then. How old are you great young one?" Antonio put his helmet back on and said strongly, "I'm 19 years old thank you very much." Miguel relaxed some and smiled. 'Well at least he's of age,' he thought.

"Oh crap," said Antonio. Miguel raised one of his eyebrows and then realized what he meant. The gun still hasn't been shot. Miguel picked it up, bounced it a little bit in his hand and pointed to the sky. He shot it once, twice, and handed it back to Antonio. "There's one more bullet left," he said. Antonio took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a little bit, and stood there. His hand started to shake. "I've never fired a gun before." Antonio said. "Sorry for acting like a complete sissy boy, its just, I've had….bad experiences with guns." Miguel didn't dare to ask so he just grabbed Antonio's wrists, and pointed his arms at a bird up in a tree. He leaned into Antonio's ear, and whispered into his ear. "Now, what you want to do is, you see this little tip here?" Antonio looked at the gun more, and saw the little piece of metal at the top of the gun. He nodded motioning for Miguel to keep talking. "You follow this little tip, and aim at what you're shooting for. Now, aim." Antonio nodded and closed one eye, and squinted the other. Miguel saw what he was doing, and stopped him before he could actually fire. "No, no no. Keep both eyes open and relax." Once Miguel said that, Antonio dropped both his shoulders down, and let his knees bend. Miguel patted his back and said, "Good. Now, lightly pull the trigger," Antonio focused on the bird, bent his index finger, BANG. The bird fell from the tree into the thicket a little bit ahead of him. Miguel smiled and ran over to get the dead animal. Antonio dropped the gun to his side and smiled. "I did it. I shot a bird. I SHOT A BIRD!" He was jumping around all excited. Miguel appeared again with the bird in his hand. He was holding it by the neck. He took the bird to the tree and smeared the bird's blood all over the bark. Antonio walked up to him and nudged his shoulder to get his attention. "What are you doing?" Miguel nudged him back and said, "I'm supposed to be dead right?" Antonio nodded his head, understanding what he said.

All of sudden they could hear someone shouting. It was faint but they could still hear it. "Antoooonio! AntoooooOOOooooniioOO!" It was one of the soldiers. Miguel dived into one of the bushes nearby still holding the dead bird in his hand. Antonio was fumbling around trying to figure out what he should do. The soldier appeared from the thicket into the opening where Antonio was standing. He looked Antonio over, seeing he had the gun in his hand. "So, where is he?"

Antonio looked at the tree where the bird blood was rolling off the tree onto the grass below. He stared at his feet and twisted his toes into the dirt. Miguel was watching in between the leaves of the bush. Still hidden from the two, he put his hands together and bent his head down, kind of like he was praying that Antonio wouldn't blow his cover. "I…um…I got rid of the body," Antonio mumbled. Miguel's head shot up and he smiled. The soldier scoffed at Antonio and rolled his eyes. "How were you able to get rid of the body that fast? I just heard you shoot for the third time." Antonio looked at the soldier and bit his lip. "I buried his body. But before I covered his body with dirt, I shot him in the face with the last bullet." Antonio put his hands behind him and gave Miguel a thumb's up. Miguel quietly placed the bird by his side and sat down on the ground.

The soldier rolled his eyes once more before grabbing Antonio by the arm. "You're such a child. You don't need to shoot someone THREE times just to make sure their dead." He started to drag Antonio away. Antonio pulled his arm out of the soldiers grip and gave him a death glare. The soldier turned around and smacked Antonio across the face. Miguel watching the soldiers hand come in contact with Antonio's cheek infuriated him. "Look boy, you better respect me. Cortez expects you back alive, but I doubt that he would care if I beat some sense into you before going back."

Miguel waited for the soldier to turn completely away from him so he could come out of the bush. The soldier heard something behind him, but he just thought it was Antonio being clumsy as usual. Antonio gave a 'Are you crazy!?' look right before Miguel tapped the soldier on his back. The soldier turned around to meet a fist to his face that sent him flying to the ground. "There," said Miguel while dusting off his hands. Antonio bent down to the soldier to see if he was still awake. "Are you crazy!? What if you killed him," screamed Antonio. Miguel shushed him with his hand and grinned. He started to strip the soldier of his armor. Antonio thought to himself, 'what the heck is he doing!?' Miguel had all the armor off the soldier's body. He dragged the soldier's unconscious body into the bush where he was hiding earlier. Miguel noticed that the soldier was starting to come to. Miguel gave him another sock to the face, causing him to be unconscious again.

He got back to Antonio where the armor was sprawled across the ground. He grabbed the chest guard and snapped it on. The arm pieces slid on smoothly following with the leg braces. Antonio wondered at first why he was putting the armor, but once he got the helmet on, he understood. "Ready?" asked Miguel. Antonio shook his head. "Ready." They walked back to Cortez full of excitement and fear.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

Miguel and Antonio got back to Cortez and the rest. Cortez noticed that they arrived back, and he walked up to Antonio. "So, did you kill him?" Antonio nodded his head and gazed at the ground. "Yes sir. I killed him." Cortez grabbed Antonio's chin and lifted his head up. He leaned in close to him and whispered, "Good boy. You're not as weak as I thought." Antonio frowned and snapped his out of Cortez's grip. Cortez furrowed his brows and drew his attention back to his crew. "Now men, don't let the others escape. They are already on deck. Let us head back to Spain…empty handed." Antonio looked over at Miguel who was looking at the ground the whole time. He nudged him a little bit to get his attention. Miguel shot his head up. Surprising Antonio with all of his hair tucked up into the helmet with brown bushy leaves for his hair. Miguel also had this old man look on his face. He gave Antonio thumbs up. Antonio tried so hard not to laugh. "Won't Cortez figure out who you are sooner or later?" asked Antonio. Miguel tapped his helmet and replied, "With my brains, when he figures out that it's me, he'll be dead." Antonio weakly smiled. 'I hope he's just joking.' He thought.

All of Cortez's soldiers got on the gigantic ship and they took off. Antonio took a seat on one of the nearest barrels he saw. Miguel sat on another right beside him. Cortez disappeared underneath the ship into his cabin. A few seconds after Cortez left, Antonio let out a giant sigh. "I wasn't expecting us to get away with this," he whispered. Miguel nodded his head in agreement. Miguel tried to scratch his arm but his fingers hit solid metal. He shook his hand a little, trying to forget the little ounce of pain that came from the hit. Antonio chuckled under his breath, but then winced. He reached up and touched his cheek. He forgot about the soldier that slapped him across the face. Miguel noticed him gently stroking his cheek. He grabbed Antonio's hand and gently pushed it away from his face. "Are you alright?" Antonio turned away from Miguel and muttered under his breath, "I'm fine. It doesn't hurt that much anymore." Miguel frowned while letting go of Antonio's hand. They sat in silence before a question struck Miguel like a ton of bricks. Tulio and Chel. "Oh my god," he said while his face went pale. Antonio turned his head to the side like a questioning puppy before asking, "What's wrong?" Miguel shot up from his seat and started to look around for Tulio and Chel. Antonio pulled on Miguel's arm to get his attention. "What's wrong Miguel?" Miguel pulled Antonio up from his seat and shoved him forward. "Ask those soldiers if they have captives on the ship." Antonio looked at him like he was crazy. Miguel shooed him away with his hands telling him to go. Antonio sighed and walked up to two soldiers, who are having their own conversation. One of them turns around and spots Antonio. "Eeeey, Tony!" he yells. The other soldier turns himself around and grins ear to ear. Antonio glares at the soldier that called him Tony and states, "Don't call me Tony. I've told you that more than enough." The soldiers nudged each other and said in synchronization, "Okay…..Tonyyyy." They swooned at the word Tony. Antonio rolled his eyes and remembered the question he was supposed to ask. "Hey, you guys, did we pick up anyone else while I was gone?" One soldier shook his head yes and said, "Yeah we actually picked up another Spaniard and this dark-skinned girl." Miguel was eavesdropping and when he heard that, his entire face lit up. The other soldier added, "And we also picked up a dark-skinned man who claimed Cortez as a God! Bahaha!" Both of the soldiers found it very entertaining so they broke into laughter. Antonio looked back at Miguel. He left the two soldiers and sat back down on the barrel. Miguel couldn't believe what he just heard. Tzekel Khan. Tzekel Khan was on the ship with them. He sat down beside Antonio and shook his head no over and over and over. "No. That's impossible. How could they have left Tzekel Khan alive!?" Antonio didn't really know who he was talking about, but he just nodded his head. Then an idea struck Antonio. "Maybe they are taking him to Cuba," he said. "I heard them saying that they were going to send you and that dark-headed man to the plantations earlier before we got to New Spain." Miguel lifted his head from his hands. "That's right." He said. Antonio patted Miguel on the back and added, "Yeah, well, they have that Zekai Khan man now. And your apparently 'dead' anyway." Miguel looked out to sea, and smiled. "That's right." He said again. Antonio furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Miguel shot up from his seat and looked over at Cortez's cabin. He looked at Antonio and said with excitement, "I'm supposed to be dead. But tonight, I'll come back as a ghost to haunt Cortez." Antonio saw where he was going, so he added, "I get it. But how are you going to look like a ghost?" Miguel smiled and asked, "Do you have flour on this ship?"

Miguel and Antonio waited until nightfall to do all of their dirty work. Before they moved into the kitchen for the flour, Miguel checked the prison cell in the middle of the ship, underneath the floor.

He leaned on the door and whispered, "Tulio? Chel?" He gulped and said the last name on his mind. "Tzekel Khan?" A few seconds pass, causing a weight to form on his heart. But then he heard rustling around underneath him. Miguel motioned Antonio to come over where he was. Antonio leaned down for Miguel to whisper something in his ear. "Go get me the smallest lantern you can find." Antonio blushed a little bit and nodded his head. He searched the life boats for a small lantern and found one. 'Why did I blush?' Antonio thought to himself. 'It's not like I have those kind of feelings for him.' This thought made him blush even more than before. He could feel his ears turning red. He shook his head trying to forget what he was just thinking of.

Antonio walked back to Miguel, bent down, and handed him the small lantern. Miguel smiled and whispered thank you into his ear. Antonio frowned and pushed his helmet farther over his face to cover up his blushing. Miguel chuckled. 'He's so funny,' he thought. Miguel put the lantern through the bars while holding the top ring. He shifted forward to get his arm lower down into the pit of darkness. He couldn't see anything. "Cheeelll? Tuuuulliooo? Tzekel Khaannn?" Someone was moving around down there. Or something. Miguel heard the thing stand up and walk towards the light. There wasn't really that much room to walk, from what Miguel could remember so the thing was probably walking very slow. A foot appeared. It was a fabric shoe with a point at the top of the shoe. Miguel smiled and reached his other hand out into the prison to guide Tulio, or at least he thought it was Tulio. The person grabbed his hand and pulled him a little bit. "Tulio?" Miguel said. The person walked into the little bit of light there was and whispered. "Yeah? What do you want? It's the middle of the night."


	5. Chapter 5

CH5

Miguel smiled like no other. He was so happy to see Tulio. "Tulio! Oh my goodness I'm so happy to see you! How's Chel? Is Tzekel Khan down there? How did Cortez find you guys?" He kept going on and on and on with questions. Tulio let go of Miguel's hand and held his temple. 'We only haven't seen each other for only a few hours. How can you be asking me these questions!?' Tulio looked up at Miguel who was still rambling on. He climbed up the side of the prison where boards of wood were sticking out, and shoved his hand over Miguel's mouth. "Would you be so kind, and shut your fucking mouth?" Tulio jumped down and leaned against the prison wall. Miguel was a little hurt. "For your information, PAL, I was almost killed today, AND on top of that, I had to kill a soldier. How do you think I feel!?" Tulio thought he sounded like a mad cat. He turned around to face Miguel and asked, "Did you really kill a soldier?" Miguel lost the anger in his voice and said, "Not really."

Tulio sighed and climbed back up to Miguel. He got a little too close for Miguel's comfort zone so he leaned back a little. "Do you have any idea how to get us out of here, smart guy?" Miguel furrowed his eyebrows and slapped Tulio on the top of the head. Tulio was enraged. "You know what Miguel, since you ranted about your day, I'll rant about mine. I'm stuck in a cell with Tzekel Khan. Do you know how much crap he has talked about? He keeps telling me and Chel that a curse has been cast upon us. It's been so fucking annoying, that I had to kick him in the balls to make him shut up." Tulio's eyes were blood-shot with lack of sleep. Miguel had pity filled eyes. "I'm sorry you've had such a rough day," he said. "but I'm going to try to end this. It might end up pretty ugly, but at least I'm going to try. Oh, before I forget! Meet Antonio. He's going to help us!"

Antonio overheard Miguel say a few things about him so he walked over to Miguel who was still laying down on the ground. Miguel looked up and saw him standing right by his thigh. He gave Antonio a thumbs up before standing up beside him. Antonio saw Tulio, so he waved at him. Tulio looked Antonio over before giving Miguel a thumb up. "Good job, man. I didn't expect you to pick up a guy." Miguel was shocked by Tulio's remark. Antonio's entire face grew red. Even his neck was red. Antonio looked at Miguel as if to say, 'Do something!' Miguel looked at Antonio. Miguel was blushing a little bit at the cheeks. Tulio saw them blushing at each other and said, "Oh. So it's true!" Miguel looked down at Tulio and glared at him. "Antonio, go check and see if the cook is awake." Miguel gave Antonio a wave of the hand to go do what he said. Antonio was about to protest, but then Miguel spun around and gave him a death stare. "Now, Please." He said. Antonio frowned and walked underneath the ship through the door.

Tulio smiled in satisfaction before being lifted up by his shirt. "Whoa!" he said. Miguel's face was full of rage and anger. "Why the hell did you do that!? Now I can't be honest with him!" Tulio was confused. "So, you're saying that you DO like him?" he asked. Miguel growled and hissed into his face while saying, "Of course I do! I was waiting until we got to Spain to tell him though. God you're such a jerk!" Miguel threw him down to the floor. Tulio landed on his butt with a thud.

A moan came from the shadows, and Chel appeared. "What is going on Tulio?" She was rubbing her eyes. Tulio walked up to her, and guided her to sit on the floor. "Tulio, what's going on?" she asked again. Tulio looked down at her and said, "It's nothing. Nothing at all."

Miguel stood back up from laying on the floor. He threw his hands to his face, covering up his blushing cheeks. 'How did Tulio know that I like Antonio? How did he read me like an open book!?' he couldn't get that thought out of his head for a long time.

It took Antonio a few minutes to get back from checking on the kitchen. He got back and saw Miguel pacing around the top of the cell. He walked up slowly to Miguel and tapped on his shoulder. Miguel jumped a mile high. "Sorry," Antonio said. "I didn't mean to scare you." Miguel cleared his throat and replied, "No, no it's ok. I should've been paying attention." They stood there for a few moments of silence. Antonio decided to break the awkward pause by saying, "So, um, shouldn't we head down to the kitchen?" Miguel shook his head yes and said, "Yes! Let's go. Wait; let me get this stuff off." Miguel started to take his armor off in front of Antonio. Antonio watched with large eyes,. Miguel's shirt got stuck on the torso part of the armor when he was lifting it over his head, causing his chest and stomach to show. "Oh, gosh, Antonio help me here." Antonio grabbed his shirt and held it down while Miguel pulled the armor the rest of the way off. "Thank you. Now, onward."

Walking down to the kitchen was pretty awkward. Both of them knew that they liked each other. Or at least they thought they did. 'I hope I didn't give any notation to me liking Miguel,' thought Antonio. 'I can't let him know. And on top of that, HE'S ANOTHER GUY!' Antonio looked over at Miguel while trying to hide his blushing face with his helmet. Miguel looked over at him and gave a big grin. Antonio couldn't take it. He quickly turned his head away and pushed his helmet farther on his head. Miguel laughed and thought to himself, 'Antonio is so FUNNY! I hope nothing bad happens to him during this raid.'

They get to the kitchen and open the door. Miguel stopped Antonio with his arm and crept into the kitchen, slowly and as quietly as possible. He peered around the door and saw a cook laying in a hammock along the far corner of the room. He was dead asleep. Miguel stood up straighter and walked farther. Antonio peered into the room before catching up to Miguel. "So, what do we need to get in the kitchen?" Antonio whispered very loudly, and it caused the cook turn in his bed. Miguel flinched, and Antonio clung to the back of Miguel's shirt. Miguel chuckled and reached behind him to grab Antonio's hands. He spun around to meet face to face with a terrified boy. Miguel leaned in to his face, getting too close for Antonio's comfort. "A little bit close, don't you think?" Antonio threw Miguel's hands off his wrists and said, "Of course. It's just the first thing I grabbed." Miguel looked Antonio up and down. "You should take that armor off. You might make a scene with the noise it will produce, he said. Antonio looked at his armor before shaking his head in agreement.

Antonio took his armor off and sat it in a neat pile in the corner of the kitchen. He came back to Miguel who was leaning against the counter with knifes all over it. He stood a distance away from Miguel so he could look at his body. He was wearing a worn out long sleeved shirt that was a little bit too big for him. His pants were a dark green color with a tiny flare at the bottom. His shoes were nice leather shoes. Miguel looked him over and gave him a thumb up. "Good," he said. "Now, go get some flour. Bring back as much as your little arms can carry." Antonio wasn't a small built individual. He was actually quite built. Miguel just called him small so he would feel intimidated. Antonio huffed and scurried over to the box on the floor full of flour bags. Miguel chuckled and looked around for some water. He found a large bucket full of water. 'Perfect.' He thought. Antonio came back with his arms full of flour. One of the bags fell out of his grip and landed on the ground with a loud thud. They both look at each other and at the cook, who was still sleeping. The cook tossed and turned but didn't arouse from his sleeping. Antonio sighed with relief and carefully dropped the rest of the flour on the floor. He rose back up and came face to face with Miguel. Miguel was shirtless. And pant less. Antonio quickly turned away from Miguel. "Oh come now," Miguel said. "Were both men here. Please come help me." Antonio slowly turned around to see that Miguel had his hands over his crotch. Antonio's heart rate went sky high. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. A man he barely knew, already has an attraction for him, and now he's NAKED. Antonio wasn't blushing at all. No, he was pale as paper.

Miguel smiled shyly and motioned at the flour and water. "I didn't see any cloths so I guess you could use your shirt or something," said Miguel. Antonio nodded and started in on the water. He dipped his sleeve into the water and began to rub the damp piece of clothing on Miguel's chest. "I've, never done this to a guy before." Antonio's voice was shaking while he said that, causing Miguel to begin to worry about him. He grabbed Antonio's sleeve and pulled his entire shirt off. Antonio gasped at the cold air hitting his bare chest. "I can take it from here," Miguel said. "you look pretty uneasy about doing this so you can just sit and wait till I'm done." Antonio smiled in agreement and sat on the counter beside the bucket of water. He decided to break the awkward silence with a question. "So, Miguel, where does this plan lead to?" Miguel looks up at him from his work, and says, "I'm planning to scare Cortez into thinking I'm a ghost, and convince him into abandon ship so we have the ship all to ourselves." Antonio nodded his head in an understanding manner. "Are we heading back to Spain?" Antonio asked. Miguel stopped for a little bit to think about that question. He shrugged his shoulders while saying, "Maybe, or we might veer somewhere else."

A few more minutes of awkward silences and Miguel was finished putting sticky flour all over his body. "Alright Antonio, are you ready?" Antonio shook his head yes, trying so hard not to look at Miguel's manhood. "Yeah, I'm ready." Miguel smiled and patted Antonio's bare shoulder, causing flour to fly around them. "Good," he said, "now, let's go scare some assholes."


	6. Chapter 6

CH6

They leave the kitchen in a flash. Antonio had to carry Miguel's clothes since he was covered in flour. He was having some trouble carrying all of their clothes at once. Antonio was still shirtless, and he couldn't put his shirt on without getting a sticky flour paste on his torso.

Miguel suddenly stopped, making Antonio almost run into his back. Miguel crouched down and put a finger over his lips. "Cortez is right there." Antonio looked up and saw Cortez's cabin door. Miguel turned around to have his back to Antonio. "I'm going in. It might take a while." He turned around to face Antonio. "Wish me luck." He said. Miguel smiled weakly and disappeared into Cortez's cabin. Antonio sat against the wall and said to himself, "Oh god please let him come out unharmed."

Miguel opened the door as quiet as possible to Cortez's cabin. He crouched his way in, trying not to cause noise. He looked for Cortez, and found him lying on a bed in the middle of the room. He crawled over to the side of his bed. Cortez was wearing a night gown with his hair in a ponytail on the top of his head. Miguel held in the little bit of laughter that tried to sneak through his mouth. He lightly shook the bed, trying to rouse Cortez. Cortez didn't move. Miguel rolled his eyes and shook the bed even harder. Still, Cortez didn't move a muscle. Miguel was getting impatient. He looked around and spotted a small hammer on the table that was on the other side of Cortez's bed. He crawled around slowly, and grabbed the hammer off the table.

Miguel raised his hand, holding the hammer, BANG! He dropped the hammer on top of Cortez's head. Cortez shot up, holding the top of his head. Miguel ran backwards to the wall, trying to look like a ghost. He had his arms loosely at his side, his flour covered hair in his face, and he looked pretty convincing. Cortez grunted and picked up the hammer that was lying beside him on the bed. He looked around the room and spotted Miguel standing in the corner. Cortez narrowed his eyes, trying to look at him. Miguel stuck a hand out, and started to walk towards Cortez. He started to make a crackling noise from his mouth. Cortez's eyes flung open, and started to shake. "No," he said, "g-ghosts aren't real. They can't be real." Miguel started to move his bones very jointed like. Cortez still had the hammer in his hand. He looked at it, and then aimed it at Miguel. "Now, what do you want from me huh? I-I can give you anything." Miguel replied with, "Cortez, why?" he was still making the crackling noise while he said that.

Cortez couldn't take it. He dashed out of the room, but tripped on Antonio's leg. He looked over and saw Antonio sleeping against the wall. He shook Antonio, rousing him from his sleep. "Tony, Antonio, boy, WAKE UP!" Antonio shoved Cortez's hands off him and said, "What, what, what?" Cortez pointed into his cabin, showing Antonio Miguel. Antonio looked in and saw him, walking towards the door. Miguel was so scary looking, it frightened Antonio. They both looked at each other, and ran out of the cabin, and out to the deck of the ship. "EVERYONE WAKE UP!" shouted Antonio. " THE SHIP'S HAUNTED!"

Everyone on the boat slowly woke up to Antonio's scream. One of the soldiers grunted his way over to Antonio and Cortez. "Rrg, why are you shouting?" Once he asked that, he saw Miguel walk out of the cabin doorway, and out to the deck of the ship. The soldiers eyes got wide, and was fully awake. "OH DEAR GOD!" he shouted. Everyone on the ship now looked over at Miguel. The entire crew screamed in terror. They all hurried over to the life boats, and scrambled inside of them.

Miguel was having so much trouble holding in his laughter. Watching all the soldiers running around the ship was very entertaining. He decided to freak them out some more. He walked up to Cortez who was boarding one of the life boats. Cortez held the hammer out in front of him, keeping some sort of distance away from Miguel. Miguel made the crackling noise again, and bent his arm strangely and grabbed the hammer. He started to tug on the hammer, causing Cortez to scream at the top of his lungs. "G-get away from me you freak!" He grabbed a knife from one of the soldiers sitting beside him. He held the knife out to Miguel, threating him. Miguel meowed, and started to hammer at Cortez's fingers. Cortez yelped and cut the rope that was holding the life boat up. The life boat dropped down into the ocean. After Cortez's ship dropped, all the other boats dropped, one after another.

Miguel smiled, and wiped the flour away from his face. Antonio walked up beside him and nudged him. He looked over and gave Antonio a high five. "HEY, CORTEZ!" he shouted. Cortez whirled around and saw Miguel smiling at him, wiggling his fingers at him like a lady would wave. He was enraged. "YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I'LL GET YOU!" Cortez grabbed a gun from another soldier and aimed it at Miguel. He shot, but it didn't hit Miguel. It hit Antonio in the side, right at his lung. "No!" shouted Miguel. He caught Antonio before he hit the ground. Antonio grunted and said under his breath, "Ow." He put his hand over the wound and felt blood oozing out of his side. He looked up at Miguel and said, "Oh, god, Miguel." Miguel shushed him with a finger to the lips and carefully laid him down. He stood back up and grabbed a rifle off a barrel. He aimed it right at Cortez's head, and shot. Cortez heard the bullet flying for his head and he bent down. All the soldiers in the other boats started to shoot at Miguel. Miguel ducked in time before he was shot in the face. Bullets were skidding against the side of the ship. He grabbed the same gun and crawled over to the prison in the middle of the floor. He started to shoot the lock that was keeping Tulio and Chel inside. It broke off and Miguel lifted the door open. Miguel could hear Cortez shouting something, but it was too late. The waves carried the life boats off into the distance.

"Come on!" he yelled. Tulio lifted Chel out of the cell, and climbed out after her. Tzekel Khan also crawled out of the cell. Miguel grabbed Tzekel Khan and pulled him close. "Do you know how to treat a fatal wound?" Tzekel Khan didn't reply. He just stood there, saying nothing. Miguel pointed the gun at him and said, "If you don't answer, I'll blow your brains out." Tzekel Khan didn't change his facial expression, but said, "Yes, I can treat wounds." Miguel shoved him over to Antonio who was holding his side, trying to sit up. He was sweating badly. Antonio had his legs up to his chest. He looked at Tzekel Khan and said, "Help me, please." Miguel pointed at Antonio's side and asked, "Would you be able to treat that gun wound?" Tzekel Khan bent down to Antonio and carefully lifted his hand from his side. He looked at the wound for about a few seconds and said, "I know exactly what to do." Miguel smiled and nodded his head. Tzekel Khan sat down beside Antonio and crossed his legs. He started to chant something in an ancient language. A green aura of mist surrounded Antonio and lifted him slightly off the ground. Antonio saw that he was rising off the ground so he started to thrash. "Don't do that Antonio! You'll hurt yourself." Shouted Miguel.

Antonio kept still. Tzekel Khan stopped chanting and went to a low humming sound. The green mist circling Antonio's body suddenly started to travel into his wound. Antonio screamed from the pain, and started to thrash around. Miguel walked up to Tzekel Khan, and yelled, "You're hurting him!" Tzekel Khan kept his place and didn't reply. He looked up at Antonio and saw the bullet leave his body. His skin started to form back together. The bullet disintegrated into dust while his shirt formed back together. Tulio and Chel were holding each other farther away from Antonio. Tulio had daggers in his eyes, staring Antonio down. 'I don't like this kid.' He thought to himself.

Tzekel Khan stopped speaking abruptly, and Antonio landed on the ground with a soft drop. He was kind of shocked, so it took him a few seconds to reassure himself about his full recovery. Even if it was black magic. He felt his torso over, seeing if there were any other marks on his body. Tzekel Khan stood up in satisfactory, and smiled at Miguel. "I hope your happy." Miguel nodded and said, "Thank you, Tzekel Khan." Tulio and Chel emerged from the back of the group and walked up to Miguel. Chel cleared her throat and asked, "Miguel, will you introduce us to this young man?" Miguel whirled around and held his arm out to Antonio. "Chel, Tulio, Tzekel Khan, this is Antonio. Antonio, this is Tzekel Khan, Tulio, and Chel." Antonio stood up and shook hands with Tzekel Khan first. "Nice to meet you." He said. Tzekel Khan nodded and bowed. He replied with, "Nice to meet you as well." Antonio felt a nudge on his left arm and saw Miguel. Antonio nudged him back and said, "He seems nice." Miguel shook his head no and replied, "He's not as nice as he seems."

Antonio looked Miguel over and then said, "Um, Miguel, you're still naked." Miguel looked down and quickly covered his genitals. Chel giggled while he grabbed his clothes and ran into the inside of the ship. Tulio watched him disappear and then walked up to Antonio. He got close into Antonio's face and said, "Antonio, I don't really like you. But for Miguel's sake, I'll be nice to you when he's around. So, in a shorter saying, I don't trust you." Antonio gently pushed Tulio away and said, "I understand. And I respect you telling that to my face." Tulio nodded his head and walked off towards the door. Chel watched him walk off before introducing herself to Antonio. She stuck her hand out, letting Antonio shaking her hand. "Please to meet you," she said. "Call me Chel." Antonio smiled and replied, "Nice to meet you as well. My name is Antonio." Chel bowed bashfully and walked over to Tulio. She hit Tulio on the side, causing him to flinch. "Ow, what was that for?" he asked. She looked at him with dagger eyes and angrily said, "Look, just because you're Miguel's best friend, doesn't mean you have to be a complete ass to everyone around him."

"I'm back! Phew that took a while. Flour didn't want to come off my body." Everyone turned around and saw Miguel standing in the doorway. His hair was all over his head and he still had flour on his face. Tulio reached out to brush it off, but Antonio got to it first. "You should've took the time to wash it all off for goodness sake." Miguel smiled at Antonio's remark. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, I wanted to leave some water for you guys." They all looked at Miguel when he said that last sentence. "What, kind of water, Miguel?" asked Chel. Miguel pointed in the direction of the kitchen and said, "There were giant barrels full of water behind a door in the kitchen, and there was about 30 or so left so I only used one of them." Chel sighed and leaned against the wall. Miguel was confused. "Were you worried about something?" he asked. Chel shook her head yes and said, "I thought you used all the drinking water for a second." Miguel chuckled and shook his head no. "Also, there was a very large closet full of wine," he added. Tulio's face lit up and said, "Did you just say a giant closet, full of wine?" Miguel shook his head yes. Tulio started to run into the under part of the ship, but was stopped by Miguel. "We only need to drink it when we run out of water," he stated. Tulio frowned and walked back to Chel. Tzekel Khan stepped up to Miguel and said, "So, Miguel, how are we going to get to your country?" Miguel frowned and replied with, "I don't actually know yet. I couldn't find any sort of map in Cortez's cabin. We'll just have to guess about which way we go."

Antonio disappeared into Cortez's cabin without saying a word. He came back out holding a long piece of paper in his hand. He crouched down on the floor and spread it out. "Here," he pointed. "if we follow this straight line on the map, we'll be able to get to Spain in under a month's time." Miguel was puzzled. He searched that entire room for a map and couldn't find one. "How did you find that map?" he asked. Antonio stood up and said, "It was underneath the floor board in the far corner of the room." Miguel smiled and gave Antonio a high five. "Way to go Antonio!" he said. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed five bottles of wine. He came running back and started to toss everyone a bottle of wine. When he tossed it to Chel, she couldn't get a good grip on it. It slipped out of her fingers and almost hit the ground. Antonio's hand slipped underneath the bottle and grabbed it right before it touched the ground. He slowly stood back up and handed it back to Chel. "Thank you," she said. He bowed and said in reply, "Your welcome, milady." She blushed and walked over to Tulio. Tulio stared Antonio down and pulled Chel in closer to him. "I don't like this guy at all, Chel." She rolled her eyes and just leaned into Tulio. "I know," she said. "I get it."

After about 30 minutes passing, everyone on the ship was drunk. Miguel was throwing up over the side of the ship, while Tulio and Chel were having sex in Cortez's room. Even though they were out of sight, you could still here them having orgasm after orgasm. Tzekel Khan was calling Miguel and Tulio gods. Antonio was lying against a barrel, trying not to throw up. "I think," said drunk Miguel, "we should go do something nastah, Antonio." Antonio waved his hand in front of Miguel and mouthed 'no'.

Chel and Tulio came walking out with their hair in a mess, and Chel had her hand on her back. "Tulio, you're so heavy," she said. Tulio rubbed his eyes and hiccupped. He flicked her off once her back was turned. Antonio laughed really loudly causing Miguel to laugh obnoxiously as well for some reason. Miguel fell on top of Antonio causing them to stop laughing, but into giggling fits. Tzekel Khan stumbled over to where they were and said, "My lord, *hic* you should, *hic* do a dare." Miguel threw his head on Antonio's shoulder and asked, "What kind of dare, Tzekel Khan?" Tzekel Khan turned around and threw his arms around his torso and started to rub his back while making kissing noises. "You should….make out with, Antonio for a full 10 seconds." Miguel looked at Antonio and vice versa. Antonio threw his arms around Miguel's neck and stuck his tongue out at him. Chel and Tulio heard Tzekel Khan's dare and started to chant, "DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" Miguel laughed and bent down to Antonio's face. Chel did a count down from 5. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!" Miguel slammed his lips on Antonio's, causing fireworks to fly. Chel and Tulio screamed with excitement. Miguel slipped his tongue in Antonio's mouth, exploring the cavern of warmness. Antonio accepted the invitation and shoved his tongue into Miguel's mouth. Miguel playfully bit and tugged at Antonio's lip. Tulio was counting down from 10. They had two seconds left. Miguel grinded into Antonio's crotch for the remaining seconds. Antonio gasped for air and arched his back. They both stopped what they were doing and stared at each other.

Tulio, Chel, and Tzekel Khan all stopped what they were doing and stared at Miguel and Antonio. Miguel stood up, and towered over Antonio. Antonio sat up against the wall and put his hand over his face. All of a sudden, Antonio was thrown over Miguel's shoulder and they both ran into Cortez's room…where there was a bed. "This is going to be interesting to see once their done." Said Tzekel Khan while rubbing his chin.


End file.
